The 'Late' Sydney Cooke
by Leslie Anne
Summary: Here's yet another one of my Sydney stories. She thinks she has a rate blood disease. But, in the end she finds out it had been a mistake. You know the drill. Let me know what you think of it.


THE 'LATE'

SYDNEY COOKE

It was several days later when Walker called Syd into the his office to talk to her about something. She had just sat down at her desk when Walker came up to her.

"Syd?" Walker asked as he approached her.

Syd looked up, she had been running late that morning.

"What is it Walker? I'm sorry if I'm late. My darn alarm clock forgot to go off this morning." Syd explained.

"That's okay Syd. Can you come into my office for a moment? I need to talk to you about something." Walker asked her.

"Sure. Give me a couple of minutes." Syd said.

"Sure. Take your time." Walker said as he went back to his office to wait for her.

Syd knew she had a million and one things to do that day and one of them was to go to the doctor for her annual physical.

Syd finished what she was doing at her desk and went into Walker's office to see what he wanted to talk to her about.

"What can I do for you Walker?" Syd asked as she sat down on the edge of the table.

"Well. I was wonderen' if you'd like to help me with a case." Walker asked her.

Syd sat there for a moment, then shook her head.

"I'd like to Walker. But, I don't think I've got enough training yet." Syd told him.

"That's okay Syd. It's just some undercover work for a couple of days." Walker explained to her.

"Oh, in that case. I'd be glad to. When would you like me to start?" Syd asked.

"Well, it's not gonna be till next week. I'll let you know when, where and what time." Walker told her.

Syd nodded her head.

"Sounds good to me Walker." Syd said as she got up and left the office.

When she got back to her desk, her phone was ringing.

"Ranger Company B. Ranger Cooke speaking. How can I help you?" Syd said as she sat down at her desk.

"Syd? It's Dr. Brown. Just a reminder of your appointment this afternoon at 2:30 for your annual physical." Dr. Brown told her.

"I've got it wrote down on my calender Dr. Brown. I'll see you this afternoon." Syd said as she hung up the phone.

Syd was just starting to work on her morning reports when she saw Carlos and Trent coming over toward her.

"What can I do for the two of you?" Syd asked as she looked up from what she was doing.

"Well, we need to ask your opinion on something. You ask her Carlos." Trent asked.

Syd looked over at Carlos who gave Trent a strange look as if saying '_thanks a bunch Trent_'.

"Well, it was actually Trent's idea. So, I think he should tell you." Carlos said.

Syd shook her head as she got up. She put a hand on Carlos's shoulder.

"As soon as you two figure out what it is. Let me know." Syd said as she got up and left the room. Several hours later, Syd looked at her watch. It was time for her to leave to go to the doctors.

She got up as she left Ranger Headquarters

"If anybody needs me. I'll be over at Dr. Brown's." Syd said as she left.

"Okay Syd. Have fun." Trivette said with a grin.

Syd thought she had came through the physical with flying colors until several days later.

She was at CD's when Walker came in looking for her.

"What's wrong Walker?" Syd asked.

"Come back to my office for a moment." Walker asked.

"Sure." Syd said as she left with him. Trivette was in there and had a look on his face that worried Syd.

"Have a seat Syd." Walker said.

"What's goen' on Walker? Trivette?" Syd asked as she looked at both of them.

She was beginning to get a bit worried.

_Has she done something wrong? _

"I just got a phone call from Dr. Brown. He got the results of your blood tests." Walker started, but didn't finish.

"What did the tests show?" Syd asked in a worried voice. Walker sat there, not saying a word.

Trivette spoke up.

"The tests show that you have a very rare blood disease, and it's 85 fatal." Trivette told her.

Syd sat there with a shocked look on her face as she looked at Walker.

"Is this true?" Syd asked, tears falling down her cheeks.

Walker nodded his head.

"It's true Syd. According to Dr. Brown, you have about 2-3 weeks to live." Walker said as she saw a tear fall down his cheek.

Syd got up as she shook her head.

"It must be a mistake! I've been healthy all my life! **_IT'S A MISTAKE_!**" Syd yelled as she ran out of Walker's office in tears and right past Carlos who was coming in.

"Who or what was that going by?" Carlos asked.

Walker came to the door to see Syd going out the door. Carlos looked at Walker.

"What was that all about Walker?" Carlos asked.

"I just got a call from Dr. Brown. It seems that Syd has a very rare blood disease and it's 85 fatal." Walker told Carlos.

Carlos stood there with a shocked look on his face.

"No wonder she left here in tears. I'm going after her. Just hope I can find her." Carlos said as he turned and left.

Syd, in the meantime, had gone to the only place where she could go to be by herself, the park.

She sat down on the bench as she started to cry again. She just couldn't believe that she would be gone in less than a month.

Carlos knew where she could possibly be. She had mentioned it to him once before.

He drove over to the park and found her sittingby herself.

Carlos got out of the car as he walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Syd? If you need a shoulder to cry on, I've got one available." Carlos said softly as he put his hand on her shoulder. Syd turned around as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I just can't believe it Carlos! I'm gonna be dead in three weeks!" Syd cried.

Carlos put his arms around her as he held her close.

"It's okay Syd. Come on, calm down. You know all of us will be behind you." Carlos said as he saw Gage pulling up in his car.

"Syd? Gage just showed up. Would you like me to tell him the bad news?" Carlos asked.

Syd shook her head.

"No, I'll tell him Carlos. Thanks for being here for me." Syd said with a smile as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome. If you ever need someone to talk to. I'll always be there for you." Carlos said as he got up and left. Gage had heard about it from Walker.

He just couldn't believe it either.

He sat down next to her as he took her in his arms.

"Shorty? Walker just told me." Gage told her.

In the days to follow, Syd knew that she would have to break the news to CD and Alex.

She was at Ranger Headquarters getting ready to leave when her phone rang.

"Good afternoon, Ranger Sydney Cooke. " Syd asked.

Trivette was just sitting down at his desk when he heard Syd let out a loud scream.

He got up as Walker and Alex came running out behind him.

"What's wrong Syd?" Walker asked as he came over to her.

Syd was sitting there crying.

Trivette put a hand on her shoulder.

"Syd? What's wrong?" Trivetteasked.

"That was Dr. Brown on the phone. There was a mistake made. He had gotten back the wrong blood tests. It was for another Sydney Cooke that lives in Fort Worth. **_I'M GONNA BE OKAY!_**" Syd said as she stood up and gave Walker a big hug.

Gage and Carlos were just coming in the door when they heard the scream.

"What in the hell was that?" Carlos asked.

"It sounded like Syd!" Gage said as he ran inside.

Syd broke the good news to the two.

Carlos had tears streaming down his face as he came over to her and put his arms around her.

"That's the best news we could ever get Syd." Carlos told her.

THE END!


End file.
